Adriane Williams
Adriane Williams, the wild party girl. Backstory She was born to a single mother, with a father that had run off the moment her mother mentioned "pregnant." Adriane doesn't remember much of growing up with her mother because when she was around five, she was put up for adoption. After bouncing around my foster home to foster home, Adriane finally found a forever home with her adopted parents. Growing up, Adriane had always hated her mother for abandoning her, and held on to a lot of rage from that. No matter how much her new adoptive parents adored her, there was no making up for her mother ever giving her up, and Adriane wanted nothing to do with her. And then, Adriane came down with a sickness when she was around ten. Sickle cell anemia. She was admitted to the hospital around the age of ten, and was kept on quite the long list of various medications to manage the disease while they searched desperately for a bone marrow donor. Finally, her parents were forced to contact her birth family. As it turned out, Adriane's mother had succumbed to the same disease and had died just a few months following her giving Adriane up for adoption. With no existing siblings, everything looked bleak for any hopes of Adriane getting that transplant, until a cousin stepped up that luckily, was close enough that the doctors to give it a shot. Sadly, the transplant didn't work, and instead, they had to come up with a concoction of medications to put Adriane on until they could find someone else to try. She ended up leaving the hospital when she was around twelve, but remained homeschooled for a couple years since her parents were worried about sending her away. But when it was time for her freshman year, Adriane insisted on being allowed to go to public school. Once at school, she quickly fell in with the "bad kids" crowd, and it wasn't long before little fourteen-year-old Adriane was attending parties, drinking, and doing a number of various drugs. Her parents were worried, but were also scared to stop her from doing anything. They had kept her sheltered for so long, and they just wanted her to be happy. And the way Adriane saw it, she might only have a few years left to live, so why not enjoy it? Eventually, Adriane's sophomore year of high school rolled around, and she met Mason when he was being bullied by a couple upperclassmen. Adriane quickly took him under her wing, and introduced him to all of her friends. Of course the two ended up developing crushes on each other, and as young love often happened to do, the two hung out with each other more than their friends, which caused Mason's friends, Carter and Kanen, to slowly hate her. Their relationship continued into the next school year when, in September, Adriane found out that she was pregnant. She immediately was scared that the child would have the same disease as her, or that Adriane would die when she was around twenty and live her child an orphan, just like her mother had. But she had never told Mason about her disease, and when she saw how excited he was, Adriane reluctantly agreed to have the child. She dropped out of high school to keep the pregnancy as secret as possible, and returned to being home schooled. Eventually, the daughter was born in May, and the new parents named her Ariana. For a while, they were happy, but the stress of having a child and the sleepless nights left Adriane feeling sicker by the day, and missing some of her blood transfusions. So one day, she went to Mason's house with Ari, said that she couldn't do this anymore, and then left. She ended up going to a different city, to a better hospital, for her second bone marrow transplant attempt. Category:Characters